Akali Itzala
Akali '''Itzala '''is a Shinobi of the Hidden Sound Village who was born 32 years after the events of Naruto. She is a part of the Itzala clan. She was taught by Sion the Shinobi of fire along her team mates Shen and Kennen on team E. As a part of the war first against Ylesse her family and her mentor, Sion. She earned the Itzala shadow eye in that war. After the war she trained as a master. That was where she trained her star students Zed, Ibuki, and Tristan. She was honored as the strongert Shinobi of the Hidden Sound before her death by Tristan in the second Ylissen war. Childhood As a child of the Itzala clan she was obligated to become a Shinobi. Her dream was to master the shadow dance to the extent of her grandfather. This gave her the motivation to keep getting stronger. When she finally joined the Hidden Sound Shinobi Acedemy she passed with flying colors. Team E After passing her exams she was put into Team E taught by the war hero Sion. After Team E grew to be well known in the the Hidden Sound. Her whole team passed the Chunnin exams on their first try. The First Ylessen War After Akuma killed the first Ylessen Exalt a great ninja war started. Needing the best of the Sound, Team E was brought back together. The three of them were given a recon mission to hunt down and kill the Genral of Ylesse, Trixy. When the team came close to finding him Akuma stopped their attack. After a long fight Akuma managed to land his Demon Armageddon jutsu to kill Sion. Trixy decided to fight Akuma himself as a way to honor Sion's death. Broken by the death of their mentor they recovered at a nearby town before returining to the hidden sound. During their time in the village Akali aweakened her eye of the Itzala. When they returned, they found the Hidden Sound Village completly destroyed by the Ylissens. After murdering the rest of the Itzala clan the war ended. Team E were incharge of the rebuiling of the Sound Village. Teaching Team 2 Being one of the Hidden Sound's war heros Akali was given a team to mentor. Her team was Tristan, Zed, and Ibuki who all did very well in their training as a Shinobi. She taught them the way of the Shinobi and how to fight as a team. She passed them to take the Chunnin Exams on their first year of being a team. After passing the exams Zed decided to aweaken his eye of the Itzala and find his family. As a replacement for Zed until he returned Shiek joined the team. The Second Ylessen War During Team 2's second Cunnin Exam the Shinobi of the hidden sound decided it was time to have another war with Ylesse. Zed made his return back on to Team 2. During the tournimant final Tristan badly injured Morgan Gaztelua, Trixy's grand daughter. The village refused Morgan medical treatment where she would not survive the night. Tristan was arrested for treason and the war was started. The other members of Team 2 broke Tristan out of prison and the four of them decided to become missing-nin. Shiek was caught before the group cold get too far away. Akali was given the mission to join Team E and kill Team 2. When she finally caught up the two groups began a fight to the death. Team E Vs. Team 2 At the start Team E managed to keep Team 2 at bay but Tristan's sage mode was begining to break their formation. Once Tristan was brought down by Kennen's thunder storm the fight was nearly won. Tristan managed to get off a jutsu that brought Team 2 into his summon, Terra Firma's, mind. When the three came out of their hiding they all had mastered Sage mode. Akali gave Kennen and Shen the order to retreat and decided to fight her team by herself. The strain of sage mode was too much for Ibuki and Shen at the time so Terra Firma brought them away from the fight. Tristan violently fought Akali to the point that she needed to use her Itzala eye to it fullest potential and become one with all shadows. Terra Firma saved Tristan before Akali could bring herself to killing him. Sion's Resurrection Akali knew that she would not be able to fight team 2 the next time once they mastered sage mode. Expacially when Zed fully unlocks his eye of Itzala. She decided that the best way to gain streangth was to try to resurrect her old master Sion by crimson magic, and have him teach her everything he knew. Terra Firma expected this and taught Tristan how to use Bukūjutsu. He also taught him how to use the Earth Element. Tristan caught up to Akali by himself while she was doing the crimson ritual. The two fought up to the point where Tristan was able to stop her Itzala eye. She then rushed the ritual before it could finish properly and fused into sage mode with Sion as her sage. Tristan and Akali then fought eachother bot in sage mode until Tristan managed to stab through her Itzala eye with his kunni. As Akali layed there dying she talked to her apprentice and the ghostly version of her master. Sion told her about how he was dissappointed by her grasp for power. As an appology she gave Tristan her Itzala eye. She then died there in Tristan's arms. Category:Page created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Ninja Category:Human Category:Hidden Sound Category:Shinobi Category:Sage Category:TrixyChestnut Arc Category:Team 2 Category:Team E Category:Itzala